1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an information reproduction method using a plurality of storage media, and a data disk. In particular, this invention relates to an information reproduction method using a plurality of storage media in which pieces of information mutually related are recorded, and a disk used therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although books and newspapers are dominant in information media, the amount of information recorded in such paper media is limited. Accordingly, to increase the amount of information and the efficiency of retrieval, media represented by CD-ROMs in which information is electronically recorded have been widely used. In fact, dictionaries and novels are published in the form of CD-ROMs.
However, when displaying a photograph, a graph or a table from disk-shaped recording media (e.g. optical disks) in which a large amount of information can be recorded, it is impossible to always display such an image clearly because the image quality including definition and colors and the display size are limited by the performance of the display.
To enhance the image quality, a large-size display having high performance needs to be used in a reproduction apparatus. This reproduction apparatus using such a display cannot readily be used by ordinary users, and lacks portability.
Although the paper media are superior to disk-shaped recording media in the performance of displaying images and photographs, the amount of information recorded in the former is less than that of the latter. For example, the amount of information recorded in one CD-ROM corresponds to that of information contained in one very thick book. Such a paper medium is inconvenient because it lacks portability. As the amount of information increases in the paper media, retrieval becomes extremely difficult.